Nightmares made of Memories
by Evil-Boilies
Summary: Kirby is staying at Marx's house when Marx tells Kirby about his nightmares. Rated Teen and Up for foul language and body horror mentions. Also Marx Soul (surprise surprise). Also Kirby mentions Human Sacrifice, so there's that too. Also, a quick food warning too.


MARX'S HOUSE, 12:00 AM

Kirby woke to the covers being pulled off of him. He blinked the weariness from his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Someone's footsteps faded from the room. He sat up.  
>Marx's spot in the bed was empty. Kirby slid out of bed and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. The soft static of the television echoed from the living room. Kirby followed it.<br>The clock that hung from the wall read Twelve O'clock and offered a comforting ticking noise. The TV filled the otherwise dark room with a bright light and replaced silence with the sound of people talking in the TV screen. Sure enough, Marx was sitting by himself. Kirby sat down beside him.  
>"Oh. Hi Pinky." He said softly. Kirby shifted.<br>"Briar Rose Academy is on." He said softly. Kirby snickered.  
>"I thought you hated that show."<br>"I do. It's the only thing on TV though."  
>"Mind if I change the channel then?"<br>"Nope. Maybe you can save is both from the hell that is Shitty-Love-Triangle Academy." Marx said bitterly. Kirby needed no further urging. He picked up the remote and began the desperate search for anything that wasn't Briar Rose Academy.  
>As Kirby flipped through the channels he noticed that Marx was shaking and paler than usual. Kirby turned the television off.<br>"Hey, what gives?" Marx asked. Kirby turned to him.  
>"You're shaking an awful lot," He said. "Is something wrong?" Marx scooted to the other end of the couch.<br>"N-no. Nothing's- I'm fine." He said. Kirby turned the lamp on.  
>"Really?" Marx stared at his feet.<br>"Fine. Just… Don't laugh, okay?" He said softly. He shifted.  
>"I've… I've been having really bad nightmares." He said softly.<br>"Nightmares? What kind?" Kirby said. Marx swallowed.  
>"Do you… Remember the last time you and I fought? When I turned into that monster?" He said. Kirby nodded.<br>"Go on."  
>"Well… That's what my dreams are about. It's always the splitting in half or my own screaming. It's horrible and-" He swallowed again.<br>"Sometimes when I get really mad or upset it… It comes out again. You've seen it." He said. His voice was strangled now.  
>"Being like that was awful. It was fun having all that power at first but it got worse. I-I don't know how to describe it. I wasn't even human at that point. Half of me just wanted to destroy everything I saw. The other half was begging me to stop. Or was that you? I don't even know anymore." He choked. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Marx buried his face into Kirby's arms. For a while they just sat there. Kirby stroked his back as he shook with sobs.<br>"I know you don't wanna hear this but… I really, **really** regret backstabbing you. You're one of the most perfect people on this planet. All you ever did was try to help out. Where did it go so wrong? You were one of the only people who could stand me! I am so, so sorry." He sobbed. Kirby squeezed him. His heart leapt when he heard him say that. Oh how long has he waited to hear that one sentence. Something wet rolled down his cheeks.  
>"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." He said softly. Marx's weeping died down. Kirby wiped away his tears.<br>"I'm sorry. You can leave right now if you want. The Warpstar's out front." He sniffled.  
>"May I stay?"<br>"Really? O-okay. You can if you want. Just… Don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He said. Kirby stared into his deep purple eyes and his heart beat a little faster. He never felt like this around anyone else. He could feel his cheeks going red.  
>"How about we go get a gigantic cake tomorrow?" He said softly. Marx grinned in the way Kirby adored.<br>"Okay. But promise not to eat it in one bite, you gluttonous blob." He snickered. Kirby giggled.  
>"Fine. But I demand <strong>human sacrifice!<strong>"  
>"Really?"<br>"Heh. No." He said. Marx got up.  
>"I'm going back to sleep. Thanks for letting me cry." He said.<br>"No problem." Kirby smiled as he turned off the lamp. They both headed back into the bedroom and climbed into their spots.  
>"Goodnight, Black Hole." Marx said softly.<br>"Okay. Goodnight."


End file.
